pokemon digimon adventures
by Magmortar
Summary: Ash and Pikachu are in the world of Digimon and meets Kari and Gatomon join them and the rest of the gang to stop the Digimon emperor (ashxKari) (pikachuxGatomon) (TkxMay)
1. enter flamedramon and Olympianchu

**Chapter 1**

**enter flamedramon and Olympianchu part 1**

"Hi my name is Kari a digidestined of light I remember when my brother Tai and the other digidestined travel to another world with monsters called Digimon stand for digital monsters we just face many evil Digimon try to destroy our two worlds when we defeat them we have return home. Everyone says that there were two worlds but there reveal to be three". said the female voice.

"Run"

"Digimon emperor is coming"

their was a teen wearing a cape and have a messy blue hair wearing digital glasses and a suit name the Digimon emperor he wave his whip and there were flying black rings chasing Digimon everywhere and trap them one by one those rings have turn them all into mindless slaves to the emperor but one Digimon have got away from the ring thanks to her tail ring she is a cat like Digimon with tiger like gloves her name is gatomon

"That's a relief" she said but at the darkest side of the Forrest there was a red line showing up till gatomon look behind her that was her old friend Unimon but in control of the emperor and attack her.

"TK" said a women calling a teen he's wearing a green and yellow shirt with summer shorts and has golden short hair name TK

"Thanks for the meal" he was finishing his bowl of oatmeal and on his way to school

"I'm sorry. Tk. It's your first day and I can't come with you I have to finish this work today." said his mother on her computer working.

"It's okay, Mom I can go by myself." said Tk

he got his hat on and his backpack and walk out the door

"See you Later." said Tk

when he was walking there was a elevator going to the eighth floor and there were two kids one was older and wears glasses and have lavender long hair other was younger has short hair.

"Good morning." said Tk

"good morning" said the lavender teen

"We've just moved into this apartment building.

I'm Tk Takaishi, a fifth-grader, nice to meet you. "said Tk

"I'm a sixth grader Yolei Inoue same to you this is Cody." said Yolei introduce Cody

"I'm Cody Hida, a third-grader. Nice to meet you, Tk." said Cody

"Hi, Cody." said Tk he went in the elevator with Cody and Yolei to the final floor the three are walking to school

"Yolei. can you come to my house. To fix our computer after school." said Cody

"Yes of course, Can I accept your mom's brownies" said Yolei

"I'll e-mail and ask her later" said Cody

"Bingo" said Yolei

Tk stopped when he saw the soccer field sees a boy remind him of a old friend "Tai" said Tk turns out the image fade reveal it was a different boy playing soccer he kick the ball at the wrong direction but Tk manage to caught it

"Thanks for the ball" said the boy Tk look at him the boy look confused Tk pass the ball back to him "those goggles you're wearing look cool" said Tk while pointing the goggles

"hey Davis! what are you waiting for?" said a soccer player yelling out the boy still confused he is now focused on the game kicking the ball "Davis... no wonder... Tai is now a junior high school student" said Tk

he continue walking Davis was looking at him with a smile in classroom 5-A Davis came in to his desk he was talking to a teen brunette "We're in the same class again, Kari" said Davis "Yes we are" said Kari turning to him and sitting at her desk "I've just met a guy who said my goggles looked cool I didn't recognise his face though" said Davis.

In the digital world a small orange dinosaur was at the ground "Tai..." said the Digimon and the dark ring went pass him tai in junior high heard his digivice beeping at means an emergency

"now let me introduce a new student Who'll be studying with us as of this term meet Tk Takaishi. everyone" said the teacher

"I'm Tk Takaishi. nice to meet you." said Tk

"That's him" said Davis

"sit next to Kari" said the teacher

Tk sit next to Kari "long time no see" said Tk

"You've become taller Tk" said Kari

"What's that? How come that guy made friends with Kari so quickly" said Davis looks at them with his mouth drop open

back at the digital world tentomon biyomon and patamon were running from a huge insect Digimon with scythes have a dark ring on it A analyzer scan it "Snimon! like a mantis this champion Digimon is cruel and brutal. his attack, which enables him to rip anything in ultra-high speed is shadow sickle"

Snimon strike at biyomon and tentomon

"biyomon tentomon" said patamon manage to hide at the tree till Snimon is gone worried of his friends

Tai came in time to his friend Agumon

"Agumon"

"Tai" said Agumon

"digivolve Agumon" said Tai he was shocked that his digivice isn't working

"I can't I can't digivolve tai" said Agumon

"What's wrong why can't he digivolve" said Tai

the Digimon emperor was laughing "It's no use That area's already mine he can't possibly digivolve there he can never!"

the emperor heard the video pick up something at the area where gatomon was ambushed by Unimon but see was free from his ring "Who strike my slave" he said but the emperor manage to freeze a image of a small yellow mouse with a thunder shape tail and use electric but with a boy hiding in the shadow "Who are you and what's that creature but it's not a Digimon" said the emperor

what to know who he is Snimon went after them then gatomon came

"This way" she said the three follow her into a cave and Snimon lost track of them tai is sending a message to the others

"Please anyone will do come and help us!" said Tai

"Oh dear An email for Izzy he graduated and yet someone still uses this address what's this I think this Kari is in the fifth grade" said Yolei reading the email at the computer

Kari and Tk are unpacking their things "Have you unpacked yet" said Kari

"Well almost yes" said Tk

"hey you there" said Davis walking to them

"you know his name it's tk" said Kari in the angry look

"Tk tell me how you are related to Kari" said Davis

"How are we related You're funny Davis" said Tk

"It's not funny to me at all" he said

"found you said Yolei

"Yolei" said Tk

"You're Kari Kamiya aren't you" said Yolei

"yes I Am" said Kari

"Do you know someone called Tai Kamiya" said Yolei

Kari looked at the message "Tai" said Kari

they are running to the computer until they saw a other old friend of Kari and TK "Izzy" they said

"Yolei let me see a computer in the clubroom please" said Izzy

"go ahead feel free I'm so glad that you're visiting us even after you graduated" said Yolei

"Tai sent you an email" said Kari

"TK Kari" said Izzy

he used a computer to check on the email "he send it to my personal address too I was going to write him back but my battery ran out it's faster to come here then to go back home from junior high school actually " said Izzy

"yes it's Izzy so Kari and Tk are with him" said Tai reading the message

"tai come and see this" said Agumon

"Tell me where is the digital world Is it a new amusement park" said Yolei

"I think I've heard a little about it from Tai and Digimon something like that" said Davis

"do You know Tai" said Tk

"Tai was a member of the soccer team Davis belongs to" said Kari

"I don't understand what's Digimon" said Yolei

"Yolei you promised to fix our computer" said Cody

"Oh I forgot about that" said Yolei

"I guessed right the gate's open" said Izzy

Tai gatomon patamon and Agumon found a egg has flames a sharp blade on top and a symbol of the sun in the middle "This is..." said Tai

"The crest of courage right?" said Agumon

"I heard it's been kept here for a long time." said gatomon

"It surely is a crest of courage but..." Tai was able to touch it until the egg glow so bright and disappeared tai than saw three light balls shown up "What's this?" said Tai

the three light balls begin to fly up the top opening at the other side of the Forrest there was boy looks like Kari's age has black raven hair wears a sweat tee shirt and a red and black cap have a blue ball shape logo on it walking with a small yellow mouse with red dots on it's cheeks has a tail shape of thunder saw the three light balls flying

"What are those lights there Pikachu said the boy

"Pika" said Pikachu

"what ever those are there gone now we should camp here for the night if we keep traveling those rings will be coming back" said the boy concern about those dark rings keep showing up everywhere

"Pika" said Pikachu

in the school Yolei and Cody are walking "It bothers me" said Yolei

in the clubroom "Let me go with you Tai is in a pinch right" said Davis

"You're asking to much It's not a place where just anyone can go." said Tk

"Whatever you say I'm coming because... Davis words are cut off when the computer started to bright then three color orbs went flying one went to Davis and the other two went to Yolei and Cody the orbs fade and reveal to be digivices

"This is" "A digivice" said Tk

"But different from ours" said Kari

"The gate it's open on this screen" said Izzy

"Then we can go to the digital world trough it" said Tk

"We've got to go help Tai" said Kari

"I'm coming with you I can come with this right" said Davis

"That's right if it's really a digivice" said Izzy

"I'm going now" Kari use her digivice to enter the digital world

"Kari's here Tai I must go find her" said Gatomon

"Be careful out there Gatomon" said Tai

Gatomon nodded she went running and saw her partner

"Kari" said Gatomon

"Gatomon said Kari until she sees her tail ring was gone

"What happen" she said gatomon explain to her about the Digimon emperor used the dark rings to turn the Digimon into slaves when unimon attack her and lost her ring

"That's terrible" said Kari

"That's not all Kari I thought I was history until a small electric creature save me from Unimon and free him" said Gatomon

"A small electric creature is it a Digimon" said Kari

"No it's not a Digimon because I never seen it before" said Gatomon

"Where did you saw that creature Gatomon" said Kari

"That way" said Gatomon pointing the right direction

in the other side where the boy and Pikachu are were sitting up camp for a night

"we should find some wood for fire buddy" said the boy

"Pika pi" said Pikachu but the boy notice something Pikachu was holding

"Hah What's this you got Pikachu"

Pikachu give him the ring until it glow so bright

"What the"

the light have blind them and faded away

"Man I feel my head got hit by a angry geodude" he said

he saw Pikachu getting up as well

"Are you alright Pikachu"

"Yeah I'm okay Ash" Pikachu put his paws up to his mouth Ash was shocked too

"Pikachu you can talk" said Ash

"I must of got it from that tail ring I found from that talking female cat with gloves I saved from that Pegasus wearing a mask Ash" said Pikachu figured out

"What Pikachu the camp will wait first I need to know where did you save her" said Ash

"Over here" said Pikachu showing Ash the direction but they saw the dark ring heading there

"Oh no it's heading to that direction as well we should go now" said Ash

Ash and Pikachu are running to get to that spot

the two went to find ring and went to the spot but they couldn't find it or the creature Kari saw footprints human and small paws "It was here alright but there is human tracks too must be it's partner I think" said Kari

"there still fresh" said Gatomon

Kari then saw a dark ring but it's heading for Gatomon

"Gatomon watch out" Kari yelled

Gatomon saw the ring but there's two of them got her surrounded until a bolt of lighting strike at the rings and were destroyed

Kari saw the lighting too and came to Gatomon

"Where did that lighting come from Gatomon there's not a black cloud here" said Kari

until they heard someone coming they thought it was the Digimon emperor they hide in the bush Kari took a peek and saw it was Ash and Pikachu looking around the field

"Who's he I wondered" said Kari looking at Ash but she didn't see his face but she finds him cute

"Is this the spot where you save her Pikachu" said Ash

"That's the spot and is a good thing I blast those rings" said Pikachu

Ash later put the ring in his pocket he spotted Kari's footprints as well "something tells me that she has a partner as well we should wait for them here and give them their ring back" said Ash

Kari was staring at him is like she's in the trance

"Kari is there something wrong" said Gatomon

Kari was snapped out of the trance "let's go talk to him gatomon" said Kari

gatomon nodded her head she went closer to him and accidentally grab his hand

"Did I grab his hand" she thought.

Ash felt something in his hand

"someone has my hand hostage but who" he thought.

he turn his head around and saw each other and blushed

"Oh my Gosh she's/he's cute

the two let go their hands

"I'm so sorry" said Kari.

"no I apologise I didn't know where I was going too " said Ash.

"I'm Kari" she replied shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Kari I'm Ash" he replied shyly as well.

gatomon recognise Pikachu "Hey you are the one who save me" said gatomon pointing at Pikachu

"I remember you too I'm Pikachu" said Pikachu

"I'm Gatomon" she said

Ash saw Kari's smile had fade notice something wrong with her

"Kari is something wrong" said Ash starting to worry about her.

"I'm looking for my brother Tai" said Kari Ash then place his hand to her shoulder.

"no need to worry we'll help you find your brother Kari said Ash

what you say Pikachu" he said

Pikachu nodded and start walking

Kari looked at Ash while walking with him

"He so handsome gatomon" she whispered to her partner.

Ash looked at Kari as well while walking with her

"She so beautiful Pikachu" he whispered to Pikachu.

"I see you're in love" whispered both

"HEY" they yelled but looked at each other blushing again

"Did you say something Ash" said Kari

"No what about you Kari" said Ash

"No not at all we should get going" said Kari

Ash nodded and they follow Gatomon to the cave where Tai is

**Will Ash, Kari, Pikachu, and Gatomon find Tai or will the emperor find them first**

** and get to see Pikachu can armor digivolve**

**in part 2 enter flamedramon and Olympianchu **

**review **


	2. Pikachu's armor pokevolve

**Chapter 2**

**Pikachu's armor digivolve**

Ash and Kari are walking to the Forrest of the digital world to find Tai Ash wants to tell Kari something that he needs to know

"Hey Kari" he said

"Yes Ash" said Kari

"I was thinking if you tell me about you, the digital world and your friend Gatomon here" said Ash.

Kari was shocked about Ash wants her to tell him about the digital world and she smiled

" sure thing Ash well you see the digital world is a world has creatures called Digimon short for digital monsters and gatomon here is my Digimon because I'm a digidestined" Kari shows Ash her digivice "This is a digivice it allows Digimon to digivolve and once the battle they change back to their stages" said Kari

Ash was amazed about Kari telling him more of her adventures with her brother and her friends when she was small "Wow you have good adventures back then and you're a good digidestined I ever met" said Ash Kari blushed of Ash's kind words to her "he so nice, kind and fill with life" she thought Kari also wants to tell him something too.

"Hey Ash" said Kari

"Yes Kari" said Ash

`Can you tell me about where you and Pikachu are from 'said Kari

Ash was shocked too about Kari wants him to tell her about him and Pikachu he smiled too

`Sure Kari where I come from was a world filled with creatures called Pokémon they be use as pets and be your friends you can use them for battles, contests, and dancing as well they can evolve but they stay in their stage. Ash shows Kari his pokeball you can carry them with these called pokeballs he threw one up at the air pop open was a small turtle with a twig on his head `this is Turtwig my second Pokémon said Ash

Kari was amazed as well she ask Ash if she can pet Turtwig and she did she heard more of his adventures around the regions and won 6 leagues and became a champion `You are a champion of six leagues. he nodded Kari ask him why Pikachu and Turtwig didn`t evolve?."

`well Kari I let some Pokémon evolve but not them because I like them the way they are and they grow stronger without evolving!." said Ash

"Wow a first time to see Pokémon like you two Pikachu and Turtwig" said gatomon talking to her new friends.

"And it's our first time to see a Digimon too" said Pikachu

"Turt" said turtwig

"Why he say his name Ash" said Kari.

"Pokémon can speak but only say their names in my world but Pikachu there is manage to talk in the digital world" Ash explained

they decide to rest their feet for a while Kari was thinking about what was Ash's purpose of the digital world and why is he send there from his world she think more and now decide what she wants to say to him.

"Ash I have something to say" said Kari.

"What is it Kari" said Ash.

"How did you come into the digital world" said Kari

When Ash heard for what she needs to know he then started to talk to her.

"I remember I was on my way home in kanto from my long journey I was in pallet town seeing my mother but professor Oak call me wants me to see something I met him in the right direction. He wants me to explore cerulean cave in Kanto I told him I'll go in and check it out when I did me and Pikachu end up in the digital world until those black rings show up and I let Pikachu destroy them." said Ash.

"I'm sorry I ask you that Ash" said Kari Ash see how upset she is about his story he took his hand up to her cheek and say something that made her feel better "Kari we should get going and find your brother I bet him and your friends will be worried about you right now" said Ash in the gently voice

Kari smiled, nodded her head and they started walking back at lavender town there was a old man taking care of a small pokemon carrying a egg feeding her the pokemon food till he heard a girl carrying a pokemon call cubone in her arms.

"Mr. Fugi did you hear rumors in cerulean cave." said the girl

"No what kind of rumors are those!" said Mr. Fugi

"others said that Ash Ketchum was heading in the cave few days ago." said the girl

"Oh" said Fugi

"Today he didn't came back till he discovered something with Oak" she said

"What did he discovered." said Mr. Fugi

"A entrance to a other world" said the girl.

"A other world!" said Fugi until he knew what she meant

"So then he is chosen"

back at the DigiWorld Gatomon and Pikachu notice that Ash and Kari are starting to getting close to each other they didn't say anything but keep traveling since they spotted the cave that Gatomon said that Tai, Agumon, and Patamon are in Kari was happy to see his brother is alright she was heading inside the cave but notice Ash was ready to go back to where he was but Ash felt that someone was holding his shoulder he turn and saw it was Kari stopped him for leaving.

"Ash please don't leave you got to meet my brother and my friends please" said Kari wanting Ash to stay he turn to her and show a smile on his face and start coming inside the cave with her Tai then saw his sister him, TK, Agumon, Patamon, and Davis are happy to see her Tk notice she made a new friend.

"Hey Kari" said Tk

"TK" said Kari

"Say Kari who's your friend" said Tk

"This is my new friend Ash Tk" said Kari.

"Nice to meet you Ash." they shook hands "Any friend of Kari's is a friend of mine" said Tk.

"You must be Tk Kari told me all about you and you Digimon partner Patamon" said Ash.

"Wow I haven't seen you around the digital world before I'm Patamon" he said talking to Pikachu.

"I'm Pikachu I'm a Pokémon from another world me and Ash came from and It's a long story" said Pikachu.

"Hi Ash is nice to meet you my name is Tai I'm Kari's older brother and this is Agumon" said Tai

"Nice to meet you and Pikachu too Ash" said Agumon.

"Alright Ash guy what are doing with my girl" said Davis so angry

"Hey Davis Kari told me about you as well and she's not your girl at all you need some anger issues to control" said Ash Kari was surprised and amazed how Ash stand up beside her like that and shows no anger at Davis and the first person to get TK's name right.

"What do you mean that I have a anger problem and why you hang out will tj here anyway" said Davis

"It's not TJ is TK would I spell it at the chalk board for you!" said Ash.

"Hey Tai he reminds me of Kari nice, kind, stood by others and full of life" said Tk they notice Kari was blushing at the trainer's actions.

"Tk you starting think that Kari is in you know love with him. said Tai

"I'm starting to think she is Tai and I think Ash is in love with her too" he smiled to see that Ash has win Kari's heart

"Gatomon Me, Kari, Pikachu, and everyone wants to what's going on" said Ash wants to know what's going on.

"it happen when peace was restored into the digiworld until that human who calls himself Digimon emperor has been brainwashing Digimon one by one" said gatomon.

"Human you said?" said Tk

"But that's crazy Kari told me and Pikachu that only digidestined can enter here with a digivice?" said Ash

"True Ash but I saw him holding a digivice that looked different from what Kari had." said Gatomon.

"something like this?" said Davis.

"Yes! something just like that" said Gatomon.

"But it came out of a computer." said Davis.

"Did it happen to be those lights I saw" said Ash

"You saw them too" said Tai

"That's right but I saw there were four of them" said Ash

they were shocked of hearing four lights that streaked out of here Kari was about to talk to him.

"What about the fourth one Ash where did it go" said Kari.

"Back to the cave where we are in now" said Ash.

they hear gatomon tell more of the digivice that stop them for digivolve they were furious about that

"My power's been down by half since I lost the tail ring.

"How could a human hunt Digimon. "Digimon emperor sound stupid" said Kari looked angry but looked at Ash with knuckle shaking.

Kari looked worried about Ash hearing what he said the truth about the emperor.

"why dose he do this to those Digimon they're just living creatures what he did to them was so inhumane, cruel, madness. and barbaric only a cruel monster can do that. he said.

the emperor laughed when he heard what the two said. "They said that

since they see the digi-egg of courage when Davis pull it and meet a blue imp Digimon name veemon and became his partner until when they were thinking of leaving until heard pikachu say something.

"Hey guys look what I found" said Pikachu.

they follow him and saw another digi-egg but the crest symbol is different has a shield pattern and a logo looks like a star has a helmet, shield, warrior armor too.

"Another digi egg but looks different too" said Patamon

"maybe we can lift it." said Tk

he try to lift it but it's stuck just like the first

"man it's stuck just like the one Davis lift" he said Kari came through Tk

"move aside it's a woman's job" said Kari she tried to lift it but still stuck

"Too bad we don't have a woman on the group" said Tk

move out of my way I might have two of those" said Davis but he couldn't lift it either

"now what we suppose to do" said Kari until she saw Ash coming through to the egg

"I'll see I lift it Kari" said Ash Davis was going to yank him away but tai stopped him Ash got his hands ready and place them to the egg he took a deep breath and he actually lift it up the others were shocked that he lift the egg Ash saw the fourth light shown up and came to his hand the disappear and reveal the digivice but the color was purple and has a small M on the middle of it.

"Ash lift the digi-egg but how" said Tai

"He's a digidestined just like us" said Tk

"No fair how come he's one of us" said Davis

Kari came to Ash and see the his digivice different than theirs and Davis's she was about to say something to him until a rhino like Digimon show up with a dark ring round it's body Tk recognize the Digimon was monochromon but attack them under the emperor's control they manage to escape and veemon armor digivolve to flamedramon and took out monochromon and free him but there was other one went charging

"Man that emperor knows how to sent in backup for them" said pikachu

but Kari hurt her ankle till it's ready to attack her until

"Pikachu use iron tail" said Ash

Pikachu's tail turn iron and swing it at monochromon cause a bit of damage but it came back up and saw Ash and pikachu stood beside Kari and Gatomon the emperor was watching the whole thing and decide to destroy Ash and Pikachu first then take care of the others Kari was terrified that it's charging Ash.

"Ash get out of here" said Kari

"And letting you get hurt there isn't no way that I let you get hurt" said Ash

wasn't till Ash sees the digi-egg glowing at his hand

"What's going on to the egg"

he sees pikachu was glowing too!

"I feel strange Ash" said pikachu and the light appear around him

"Pikachu armor pokevolve to" said Pikachu until him and the egg continue to spin and yellow electricity form a size of Ash's and revealed pikachu wearing gold armor and a helmet with a thunder tip and a sword made of steel and electricity.

"Olympianchu a knight of determination"

Ash, Kari, Gatomon, Tai, Tk, and Davis were shocked of Pikachu's form the Emperor saw it and scan it claim to be a hybrid Ash look at his partner

"Pikachu is that you" said Ash

"I am Olympianchu as pikachu I use the digi-egg of determination my armor and sword was created by thunder my attack sword of Zeus will defeat my enemies" said Olympianchu

Monochromon was going to charge him but Olympianchu fight back with his shield and sent it flying to the ground

"Go Olympianchu aim for the ring" said Gatomon Olympianchu is ready for his sword and begin to glow

"Sword of Zeus" said Olympianchu his sword shoots lighting and hit the ring monochromon was free and Olympianchu have change back to pikachu and the light went back to Ash's digivice and shown a hand held device called a D- terminal Kari stand up and hugged Ash.

"Thanks for saving me" said Kari

she then let go of Ash until Tai, Tk, and Davis came to him and congratulate him for helping them and save Kari and Gatomon from the monochromon

"Ash thank you for saving Kari and welcome to the digidestined you and Pikachu" said Tai

"I guess you going back home Ash" said Kari

"Too bad we won't see you around" said Davis was happy to see him leaving Ash was thinking about it until his mind made up

"No" said Ash

"What do you mean Ash" said Patamon

"The Digimon emperor now knows about me and Pikachu he will try to figure out how we got here and follow me to my world" said Ash

"Ash your more than welcome to stay with us maybe you can stay at my Apartment if you don't mind" said Tk

"Sure why not Tk me and you can become best friends and Pikachu and Patamon will be best of friends too" said Ash

they did see Pikachu and Patamon are talking and playing together they see the TV and the light show up and sent them back to the computer lab and they did crash at Izzy yolei and Cody Kari need to know where's Ash until she look down and saw she's sitting on him Ash was introduce to the three with pikachu back at the DigiWorld the emperor wasn't happy with Ash at all and he won't stop at nothing to destroy him and the digidestined and rule both the DigiWorld and Ash's world.

**The next chapter will be decided of Ash meet his Digimon is ether Agumon or Doromon**

**Review **


	3. Ash's new digimon

**chapter 3**

**Ash's new Digimon**

"I was going to meet Kari, Tk and the others at the computer lab and met thier old gang when they were kids we went the DigiWorld and met Biyomon and Tentomon but we encounter more of the Digimon emperor's three slave Digimon and capture Davis and veemon trying to armor digivolve but he thinks me and pikachu were history but we found the gang yolei and Cody two Digimon name Hawkmon and Armordillomon that armor digivolve to Halsemon and Digmon and came to save Davis and veemon with a help of Olympianchu were on our way to leave but we found out that Izzy went to meet a old friend of theirs to know about my digivice I decided to go find along with Kari and Tk together we made a good team" said Ash telling his story

at the forest Ash, Kari, and Tk were walking to find Izzy and Tentomon

"you think Izzy is going to be okay Ash" said Kari

"We'll find him no need to worry Kari" said Ash

"Say Ash I have something to ask you" said Tk

"What is it Tk" said Ash

"When did you and pikachu became friends" said Tk

"Well I knew pikachu when I was five" said Ash

(Flashback)

"When I was small I was attacked by a spearow in viridian forest" said Ash

as he remember he was a boy being trapped by a spearow at the tree until he saw a pichu came by and saw ash in trouble

"help" said 5 year old Ash

" when he saw I needed help and he came to my rescue" said Ash

"Pichu" said pichu when he thunderbolt spearow and flew off

"Thank you your my friend" said 5 year old Ash

(Flashback ends)

"and that's how pikachu and I become friends since he was pichu" said Ash

Kari and Tk awed when they hear his story until they heard something in the forest

"Something is following us" said Kari as Ash bring out his two pokeballs

"Turtwig, Greninja come out" said Ash

he threw his pokeballs and came out Turtwig and a poison dart frog with his tongue tied around like a scarf and learned ninja arts Kari brings out Ash's pokedex and scan Greninja ash then look at pikachu and bring out his digivice "ready to armor pokevolve" said Ash pikachu nodded they were ready to fight until Turtwig notice that it's a injured Digimon he came to ash and told him what he saw Ash call off the attack and went to the and found a Agumon injured he pick it up Kari and Tk saw it and were terrified of what they saw

" Kari go to my backpack and get the super potion and a Oran berry" said Ash Kari went to his backpack and got the super potion and the Oran berry "here Ash" she said and hand over to Ash "Thanks Kari" said Ash as he spray the potion to Agumon "Tk I need your help hold him so I can powder the berry into paste for him to eat it" said Ash

Tk nodded and came to help him hold the Digimon while ash gets to work on the medicine paste Kari was amazed of Ash helping a Digimon to health her face began to blushed of ash's actions Gatomon see her friend's face and smile ash was now finished and use the spoon and pick up the paste and give it to Agumon

"Here eat this it make you feel better" said Ash

Agumon eat the paste and felt better and got his strength up and came to Ash "Thank you for helping me" he said

"You're welcome" said Tk

ash began to ask what happened to him he explain that the Digimon emperor came and attack the village and place dark rings on the koromon and he manage to escape but got injured from centurimon and found himself in the bush and met them Ash, Kari, and Tk are ready to leave to find Izzy and Tentomon Agumon came along with them they found Izzy and Tentomon but they were ambushed from centurimon he fire his he was aiming for Kari but Ash save her but took a hit his sweatee and his hat he wore in sinnoh was now ruined

"You okay Ash" said Kari

"Yeah I'm alright You" said Ash

"A little scared" she said

"Ash use your digivice and help me Digivolve" said Agumon

Ash bring out his digivice and Agumon is starting to glow

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon"

Greymon, Turtwig, and Greninja charge at centurimon and throw him a the tree 'Nova Blast" said Greymon a huge blast of fire aim at centurimon "Energy ball" said Turtwig and fire a energy sphere at him "Water shruiken" said Greninja he fire his water stars at centurimon and free him from the dark ring since centurimon woke up and sees what Ash was holding on his hand

"A master digivice" said centurimon

"A master digivice" said Kari

"Yes Kari centurimon told me about it the master digivice is a ultimate device said that it can make Digimon and pokemon to pokevolve and digivolve legend said only a true pokemon trainer is chosen to be both digidestined and pokemon trainer" said Izzy

they now know that Ash was chosen from the master digivice Izzy came to Ash" I heard from Kari that you need my help for your pokedex Ash" said Izzy Ash nodded and give him his dex and now it's upgrade can allow him to record pokemon, Digimon, and hybrids Agumon came to Ash and ask to join him Ash accept him to join and became his first Digimon and they're ready to go back when they came back Ash, Tk, pikachu, turtwig, Patamon, and Agumon went back to apartment and they saw Tk's mom and Kari and Gatomon came with a box "Kari told came by and told that your cloths are ruined and came over with this box Ash" she said and give him a box "hope you love it I made myself" said Kari Ash open the box and saw new red cloths just like his at kanto but with a white digivice crest on the red cap and fire emblem on the red sweatee said firered he puts it on "What do you think of your new cloths Kari give you Ash" said Tk Ash turn around to Kari, Tk, pikachu, turtwig, Patamon, Gatomon, and Agumon and smiled

"I love it thank you Kari" said Ash

**review**


	4. rise of cherrytwig

**chapter 4**

**the ninja of will**

In the computer lab Kari, Tk, and Cody were feeding thier Digimon so they can gain strength to digivolve but Kari was worried about something and Tk notice it

"What wrong Kari" said Tk she look at him and tell him something

"Hey Tk where could Ash be I'm starting to worry about him" said Kari Tk was worried too about his best friend he had until they look at the window and saw Ash coming but stopped

"Hey Ash" said Davis

"Yeah what is it Davis" said Ash he notice that smile on his face saying it's a bad day for Ash

"I want to challenge you in a pokemon/Digimon battle Ketchum and the winner gets Kari" said Davis when Kari, Tk, Yolei, and Cody heard that Kari was angry

"What do they think I am a trophy" said Kari but Tk notice something of Ash

"Wait Kari look at Ash" said Tk they all heard what he said to Davis

"Davis I think of Kari as friend not like she's a trophy for someone selfish like you" said Ash Kari felt heartwarming when she sees how sincere was Ash she started to blush Cody notice it and ask she's okay

"You feeling okay Kari" he said Kari was snap out of her daydream and shook her to Cody

"And do you mind we promise our friend we meet them in the lab" said Ash he was starting to walk away from him until he heard what Davis said to him

"huh maybe Kari doesn't have a chance to see you battles till walk off like a coward you are" said Davis he stopped and look at him like he is going to battle him

"I'll battle you but to prove you that you're wrong" said Ash

"Alright ready demiveemon time to digivolve" said Davis

"Right Demiveemon digivolve to veemon" said veemon Ash is ready to use pikachu

"Alright pikachu are you ready" said Ash

"Pika" said pikachu as he enter the battle Davis was waiting for a perfect time to strike

"Veemon attack" said Davis as veemon was ready to attack

"V head-butt" said Veemon as he charge at him and a direct hit at pikachu Kari couldn't watch for what veemon was hurting pikachu

"Why Davis is doing this to Ash" said Kari was more worried about Ash losing to Davis but Tk notice that pikachu is still standing up

"He's not done yet Kari pikachu is still up" said Tk Davis was frustrated that pikachu was up

"Veemon why are standing here for take him down now said Davis

"Okay" said veemon he was going to use that attack again but he's not moving is like he's paralyze

"Davis I can't move" said veemon

"What is happening to Veemon" said Davis

"He was paralyze Davis" said Ash as Davis turn to him

"When you let Veemon use v head-butt at pikachu he use his special ability called static body when he triggers it veemon is now paralyze now I'm going to finish this" said Ash

"Pikachu use Electro Ball" he commands pikachu and he wave his tail up and a huge ball of electricity shows up and aim directly at Veemon and a explosion came and it's so huge until the smoke clears Davis sees veemon on the ground but his eyes swirling

"I don't believe it I lost but how I study his battle strategy on Izzy's computer it couldn't work" said Davis

"You forgot one thing Davis" Davis looked at Ash

"when I was with pikachu we grow strong by training, gym battles, and show true care and bond of me and pikachu he's not just for a tool in battle he's my partner me and him travel to six regions and became a champion of all regions just like we did in Kanto but the reason you didn't win is because you didn't show emotions for veemon just because you want to challenge me do you see what I mean" said Ash Davis never knew how strong Ash was with his pokemon and realize that his frustration almost got veemon killed for real

"Veemon I'm sorry I let you fight" he said Ash came to him and give veemon a spray of full restore to make him feel better

"Come on we got a mission to do" said Ash when he's walking

"Hey Ash" he turn to Davis and see him smile

"Thank you and Kari is lucky to be with a special someone like you" he said Davis decide he let Kari go and walk with Ash the others watch and realize how Ash and his pokemon grew stronger at thier world they feel touched by it they them came in and went in the DigiWorld they detect that there's three digi eggs but not far from here

"it's getting dark out there Kari you should hold my hand so you can be safe "said Davis

"Kari's not scared Davis so don't get any ideas" said Ash in Kari's side she blushed again because of Ash's honesty

"and by a way its not her hand you holding is mine " said Tk

"sorry Th" said Davis

"his name is Tk " said Kari Ash looked at him in not of the good mood

"you need to work on his name right at the chalk board" said Ash

"fine what ever Ash" said Davis until they saw the digimon emperor in the hologram they is saying that only the true digidestined can enter the DigiWorld

But they were attack back the tyrannomon being controlled by the dark ring the others manage to armor digivolve but the tyrannomon are striking at patamon and gatomon but Ash brings out his pokeball

"hang on guys krookodile go" said Ash as he threw his pokeball at the air and it open and came out was a red crocodile and it save patamon and gatomon by lifting the tyrannomon up and threw it the four begin to run and went in the cave

"thanks Ash for saving our digimon " said Kari with a smile on her face

"you're welcome Kari " said Ash as he returned krookodile to the pokeball they saw three digieggs Cody want Kari and Tk to lift them and they see thier digivice evolved into new ones as they lift the two eggs and patamon and gatomon armor digivolve to pegasuesmon and nefertimon Kari looked at Ash and came to him

" Ash can you lift that egg maybe you could be it's owner " said Kari Ash look at Kari and nodded his head and said he'd do it he walked to the egg and he managed to lift it and the glow hit to turtwig

"Turtwig armor pokevolve to" the glow went around turtwig and form him to a humanoid turtwig with ninja armor and two twin leaf katannas and a samurai helmet

"cherrytwig the ninja of will" said cherrytwig Ash, Kari, Tk, and Cody saw cherrytwig and they are ready to help thier friends the digimon emperor saw cherrytwig

"What another hybrid" said the emperor.

"That's cherrytwig as turtwig he holds a digiegg of will he has the honor of the ninja in him his leaf katannas will strike his foe like thunder " said Hawkmon as the two defeat the other tyrannomon but the last one is facing cherrytwig

"this one's mine leaf katannas"said cherrytwig as he went so fast and strike tyrannomon with his glowing katannas and free him from the dark ring the tyrannomon lift and the others went back to the real world in Tk's apartment Tk notice something wrong with Ash

"something bothering you Ash" said Tk Ash looked at him

"well there is something weird about the emperor the emperor when we faced him I since dark energy inside him is like aura energy I'll explain it in the morning good night Tk" said Ash

"good night Ash" said Tk as they fall asleep with patamon and pikachu.

* * *

**what was that dark energy Ash sense in the emperor could he be a aura guardian like him**

**Review now**


	5. Kari's memories fury of gremurai

**chapter 5**

**Kari's memories fury of gremurai**

in the DigiWorld the digimon emperor has created a black tower called the control spire to gain control every digimon in the DigiWorld until we helped the first generation digidestined and thier Digimon to destroy every control spires across the DigiWorld but I still have one mystery is the dark aura I saw on the emperor Tk told me that I have to go and destroy the control spires at other area while him, Kari, Davis, Yolei, and Cody head to the place called dome factory i hope they'll be okay Kari say that they be alright it was her i would have to worry about said Ash

in the Dome factory Davis and the others are ready to leave the DigiWorld they found the TV to enter the real world they manage to get out till the tv exploded

"think glad we made it see i told you that I got us out of here. "said Davis

"guys where's Kari " said Yolei the others found out that Kari is in the DigiWorld Tk was worried about his friend

"What will we tell Tai" said Tk Davis was Worried that Tai will tore him apart if he finds out that his sister's in the DigiWorld

"Wait don't forget get guys that Ash is in the DigiWorld as well he'll find Kari and get back to the real world in no time "said Cody

"Yeah about that I have sent a message to him that we got out with Kari" said Davis

"YOU WHAT!" Said Yolei.

In the DigiWorld Ash ,olympianchu, cherrytwig, greninja, Greymon, and krookodile were taking down the control spires every spot krookodile on the other hand smash fifty spires

"whoa krookodile you're like a pokemon bulldozer when you take down those spires" said Greymon

"thanks Greymon I love this job they don't make those control spires like they use to " said krookodile as he took down the last control spire that makes fifty one Ash was ready to head back until his master digivice detect two items olympianchu and cherrytwig change back to pikachu and turtwig and heard what's going on

"Ash what did your master digivice detect " said Greninja Ash found out what the first one is

"there's a digi egg and it's located in dome factory and it's not far from here " said Ash

"but what is the second one Ash " said Turtwig

Ash found out that Kari is in the DigiWorld because her digivice was detect in his

"what's Kari doing in the DigiWorld I thought Davis told me that she's with them why do I bother reading his message" said Ash now he's determine to find and save Kari pikachu hopped on his shoulder and agreed with Ash

"let's go find that digi egg and save Kari and gatomon " said pikachu they went running to the Dome factory.

In the Dome factory Kari and gatomon were thinking how to get back now that the TV was destroyed

" how are we going to get back to home gatomon " said Kari gatomon jumped to Kari's shoulder and give a smile

"Kari don't forget there still one more member of our team still in the DigiWorld i bet he found out you're still here " said gatomon Kari remembers that Ash is still in the DigiWorld

"you're right gatomon Ash would be coming to the Dome factory but how would he get pass through the security " said Kari she was worried about Ash as well outside of the factory were Davis and Tk are going to do a rescue mission to save Kari as well Davis planned that if he rescue her she'll be able to be with him instead of Ash they decide to flip a coin heads Davis will save Kari tails Tk will save her Davis flip the coin landed on heads until Tk notice that he used a two headed coin that he used to have when he tricked his older brother Matt for his baseball cards they manage to get in with patamon to digivolve

"patamon digivolve to Angemon" said Angemon as he take down the security but de evolved into patamon when he opened the door by the control spire but he did say to Tk that he saw a hole when he was fighting

"where did that hole come from i wonder " said Tk.

In the factory a hole opened and reveal that it was Ash, pikachu, turtwig, agumon, greninja, and krookodile were the ones that made the hole outside the factory krookodile is so exhausted from the digging he did

"krookodile you can rest now return" said Ash as he returned krookodile back to his pokeball pikachu and turtwig look at the surroundings of the factory

"so this is the Dome factory" said pikachu Ash looked at the surroundings too and remember what Kari told him

" Kari have told me about how her brother Tai and his team were young they met a digimon name andromon that was being controlled by the black gear since they free him from that gear he became a friend of theirs until the dark masters came and wrecked the DigiWorld since it was over andromon took a picture of them with their other friends" said Ash as he remembered the story Kari tell him they are traveling more they saw the digi egg that one has samurai armor and has a crest on it that looks like a star

" is that the egg we were looking for Ash " said pikachu as Ash looked at the egg

"but they're no more other digidestined to keep it" said Ash

" you can lift it Ash I know you can do it " said agumon he looked at his three pokemon and agumon he was going to lift the egg and now he has three armor eggs

"What do you three say" said Ash as his three pokemon nodded

"Alright digi armor energized" said Ash they begin to pokevolve

"Pikachu armor pokevolve to olympianchu the warrior of determination" said olympianchu

"turtwig armor pokevolve to cherrytwig the ninja of will" said cherrytwig and now the egg choose greninja and begin to glow

"greninja armor pokevolve to" the water circle around him into a sphere and broke and was like his same form but wearing samurai armor and helmet and his katanna it's blade is made of pure water but can cut through everything

" gremurai the samurai of believe" said gremurai Ash saw greninja's new armor pokevolve

"Ash I sense Kari she is in trouble follow me" said gremurai as Ash jump on his back and the three went to top speed Agumon jump on olympianchu Ash saw the others and Tai but saw Kari being captive by the emperor and andromon being controlled by the dark ring

"Kari" said Ash Kari, the digidestined, and the digimon emperor saw Ash olympianchu, cherrytwig, and thier new hybrid gremurai

"What another one" said the emperor when Davis saw gremurai he was starting to frustrated

"no way Ash has three digi eggs not fair" said Davis Ash come up with a plan to save Kari

" olympianchu save gatomon cherrytwig save Kari me and gremurai Wil save andromon" said Ash they begin to start the rescue olympianchu save gatomon in time cherrytwig strike at airdramon and save Kari Ash will try to free andromon from the dark ring

"I'll stop andromon aqua katannas"said gremurai he use his katanna and strike at the dark ring andromon is back to normal he and gremurai destroy the control spire the three change back to pikachu, turtwig, and greninja Kari look at Ash and came to him and give him a hug and whispered to him

"thank you for saving me my hero" said Kari as she let go Ash's face is turning redder as the digidestined sees the romantic relationship going on between Ash and Kari

" I can see the future going on between the two " said Yolei Tai realize that his baby sister has grown up and he smiled the others went back to the real world Ash and Tk went back to the apartment Tk wants to ask Ash something

" Hey Ash I have something to say to you" said Tk

"what is it Tk" said Ash

"do you love Kari" said Tk when Ash heard that word he begin to realize how he was close to Kari and protect her from danger he turn to his best friend

"yes Tk I do you Kari I want to tell her" said Ash Tk smile at his best friend

" I knew you love her when you two first met i can wait till you kiss her when you have enough time to tell her" said Tk Ash thank his best friend and they went to thier beds.

**review **


	6. Skullgreymon vs charizard

**chapter 6**

**Skullgreymon vs charizard**

since I stopped the digimon emperor taking over dome factory we are going to watch Davis to play the soccer game when we get to see he's playing against ken's team he was a good soccer player but Davis score a goal and won there is something about him looked familiar because I have sense aura energy in him but when we went to the DigiWorld to see what the emperor is up to but when we got separate from Davis and veemon he thinks that we were capture but was later tricked by ghost digimon call bakemon being controlled by the dark rings we manage to destroy the control spire Davis is going to battle the emperor but I couldn't believe my eyes that he used aura sphere but color was black I managed to save Davis from being killed the emperor revealed his identity as Ken but escape I have a bad feeling that I am not the only one who has aura powers after all.

"I couldn't believe that Ken is the digimon emperor" said Yolei the others were having a bigger problem that they heard from Davis that Ken used some dark power that is so dangerous and he thank Ash for saving his life but Kari was worried about Ash how he found out Ken has aura powers

"Ash you know what that power is right I want to know what it is" said Kari Ash looked at Kari

"that power Davis have tell the others about is called aura is a powerful energy that only exist at my world to the protectors called the aura guardians that were extinct during the past but it doesn't make sense Ken has aura power i just don't know" said Ash as he and kari came closer to each other and thier hands were holding together but Kari was starting to blush

" Hey Kari you're beautiful when you blushed" said Ash they were leaning to each other they were just about to kiss until

"Hey guys" said Yolei the two stopped and went back to thier to thier spots

"did i bother you two" said Yolei

"no no not at all " said Kari

"ah arceus I almost kiss her" said Ash when Kari saw how Ash almost kiss her she started to blush even more

" he almost kiss he really loves me my dream is about to come true" she thought but they heard that Ken dissappear they realize that he's in the DigiWorld and went there as well

Ken have more plans to destroy the digidestined and Ash by capture Tai's Greymon to use his dark digivice to digivolve to the ultimate level he manage to found him and place a dark ring on him Ash, Kari, Tk, Yolei, Davis, and Cody were in the lava area

"man is darn hot in here" said gatomon Ash look at gatomon

" well gatomon you should be worry about fire type pokemon called heatmor since at my journey at sinnoh I was with my cousin Lucas when we started at the sinnoh league against elite 4 when we face the fire type member have heatmor" said Ash Kari was more interested in Ash's story

"did you and your cousin won the the sinnoh league Ash " said Kari

"they did when Ash face the sinnoh league champion name Cynthia his second older cousin with her powerful pokemon name garchomp and I manage to defeat him " said pikachu gatomon was interested in pikachu's story that made Davis more jealous of Ash and pikachu but they ran to meramon being controlled by the dark rings

"i think is time to armor digivolve guys" said Davis when others armor digivolve thier Digimon Ash called out krookodile and greninja and look at pikachu,turtwig, agumon

"it's time to armor pokevolve and digivolve" said Ash they begin to armor pokevolve

"Pikachu armor pokevolve to olympianchu the warrior of determination, turtwig armor pokevolve to cherrytwig the ninja of will, greninja armor pokevolve to gremurai the samurai of believe" said Ash's pokemon

"agumon digivolve to Greymon " said Greymon the five came to fight with the others

"sword of Zeus" said olympianchu as he strike the meramon and paralyze them

" my turn leaf katanna" said cherrytwig as his leaf katanna hit the meramon

" i'll cool them up Aqua blade" said gremurai the aqua katanna destroy four dark rings

"now is our turn krookodile" said Greymon

"right" said krookodile

"nova blast shadow ball" said both and made a perfect strike.

Ken is carrying Greymon with the airdramon to take him to the extent location to attack the digidestined and Ash

" if my dark digivice can make any digimon digivolve to the ultimate level so could I Greymon digivolve to metalgreymon and become my slave " Ken ordered the dark digivice begin to glow and Greymon begin to roar

" Greymon digivolve to" Greymon digivolve but that's not metalgreymon the ultimate level digimon look like a skeletal dinosaur like creature with a organic missle on his back

"skullgreymon" said skullgreymon when the others defeat the meramon

"that'll teach you not to play with fire" said Kari that's when her and Tk saw the fear they known

"oh no it's skullgreymon" said Tk when Ash saw skullgreymon he came to Kari

"you and Tk know that digimon Kari" said Ash Kari him who skullgreymon is

" yes he's Tai's Greymon" said Kari Ash was shocked about what Kari told him skullgreymon is send loose and attack them flamedramon ,digmon, and halsemon were defeated

" I say we run before we get hurt" said Tk they agree with him but Ash didn't move

"I'm not afraid and leaving I'm going to free Greymon from his dark self and ken's control" said Ash Kari saw how brave he is to save Greymon

"to see him fight without fear he's never giving up on his heart I think I am falling in love for him " said Kari staring at him into her eyes Ash is ready to battle

"let's try our best to save Greymon guys" said Ash krookodile is the first to fight

"i'll try to slow him down Ash earthquake" said krookodile he slam his claw into the ground and cause the earthquake injured skullgreymon but he was hit by skullgreymon

"krookodile return" said Ash as he returned krookodile back to his pokeball

"krookodile did a good job I'll use night slash at him" said gremurai he use his pokemon move cause super effective but taken out as well and change back to greninja

"greninja return" said Ash greninja returned to his pokeball

" i'll worn him out giga drain" said cherrytwig as he wave his sword and green energy went around skullgreymon and enough energy to worn him out

"olympianchu this your chance to paralyze him" said cherrytwig olympianchu is ready to attack

" electro Ball" said olympianchu as he focus his hands to form a ball made of electricity and fire at skullgreymon and paralyze him but olympianchu and cherrytwig change back to pikachu and turtwig because thier energy worn out

"Ash we have weakened him what's your plan" said pikachu Ash bring out his fifth pokeball

"we're going to fire with fire pikachu" said Ash pikachu found out what pokemon he got Kari and Tk need to know what is Ash's fifth pokemon Ash looked at skullgreymon

"i know you can hear me Greymon I'll save you with him go charizard" said Ash as he threw his pokeball and reveal a orange dragon with the fire tip on his tail the digidestined and Ken saw charizard ready for battle

"what's that creature you have" said Ken Ash and charizard are ready to fight skullgreymon

"charizard use flamethrower said Ash charizard went charging at skullgreymon and breathe fire that is so strong and hit him cause more damage

"you want a play rough skullgreymon attack" said Ken but skullgreymon is ready to attack

"dark shot" said skullgreymon but didn't aim at charizard but at the control spire Kari realize that skullgreymon is out of control

"Ash he's out of control get him" said Kari Ash nodded

"charizard use fire blast Greymon use nova blast" said Ash the two use those attacks and hit skullgreymon a direct hit the dark ring and change back to agumon the digidestined and Kari were amazed of the battle

"he saved agumon " said Tk Kari saw Ken took agumon with airdramon and flew off

"agumon agumon somebody stop them there getting away" said Kari upset she see Ash on charizard's back and chase after him to save agumon

"Ken stop right now" said Ash Ken looked at Ash not in the good mood

" you are getting on my nerves" said Ken Ash has a smirk on his face

" i was only a diversion" said Ash Ken has saw pikachu and turtwig and other agumon took Tai's agumon and jumped on charizard and flew off to the others Ken let out a growl the digidestined saw Ash return and with Tai's agumon Kari walked to him Ash give Kari her brother's agumon

"thank you Ash" said Kari she give him a kiss on the cheek Ash touch his cheek and smile

"Hey Ash you are a lucky trainer" said Yolei she see Ash wasn't moving but still had a smile on his face

"Ash are you feeling okay" said Tk Cody walk to him and touch him and they see he collapsed to the ground

" I knew it looks like the greatest trainer has found someone to tame him" said Cody.

**review**


	7. ash and kari in the dark ocean

**chapter 7**

**Ash and Kari in the dark ocean**

a mysterious world was filled with a ocean pure black as the darkness a boy travel in the ocean was confused don't know where he is but recognized it

"no I'm back here again but why" said the boy then heard a voice of the brunette girl he knew in danger

" I help you and you lied to me help me" said the girl the boy was in fear and came to save her

"Kari you leave her alone" said the boy he then see those creatures spotted him and attack him

"Ash no" said Kari as he woke up screamed gasping he looked around and see he's in Tk's room

"Ash you okay" said a familiar voice he looked and see Tk ,patamon, pikachu, turtwig, and Tk's mother Nancy

" you have that Same nightmare again my dear" said Nancy Ash got out of bed and have breakfast with Tk

" are you going to be okay Ash" said Tk is worried about his best friend

" Yeah I'm going to get some air outside to relax Tk tell the others that I'm going to be late" said Ash as he finished his breakfast and head out pikachu jumped on to Tk's shoulder

" I'm worry about him Tk he's been having that same dream and it just won't go away" said pikachu Tk knew one person that can help him.

" I can get Kari to help Ash pikachu she can cheer him up" said Tk as they head out the door and go to school he sees Kari and walked to her Kari turn and screamed

" Tai oh is you Tk " said Kari Tk notice that there is something wrong with Kari

"is something wrong Kari" said Tk

"no nothing where's Ash" said Kari Tk wanted to tell her to try cheer him up

" Ash wasn't himself today i was hoping that you can cheer him up" said Tk Kari was begin to worry about what Tk said about Ash

" i'll go and find him Tk and thanks" said Kari she went to find him and she saw him sitting in the school bench

" Hey Ash " said Kari Ash looked at Kari and sit next to him

"Tk told me that there's something wrong with you today " Kari asked Ash begin to speak to her

" I've been having those nightmares Kari" said Ash Kari realize that he's the same too

" i thought I was the only one with nightmares as well" said Kari Ash looked at the fear of Kari's eyes

"can you tell me about it" said Ash

"well there was this ocean is so dark no light i saw this lighthouse it has black light and i saw these creatures they have no shape of bodies they were dragging me to the ocean and I saw you came to rescue me but...

" I died" said Ash Kari discovered that Ash's dream was a same as hers she decided to go home

" Wait Kari where are you going" said Ash

"I'm going home Ash no need to worry" said Kari as she walked away Ash then turn to the ocean.

I need help to find out about my dream" said Ash as he see his sixth pokeball was shaking and open and reveal a blue fox standing in two feet Ash knows what it is

"lucario what are you doing out of your pokeball" said Ash as lucario came to him

" those dreams you are having have reveal to be the dark ocean we lucarios know that place for centuries when the aura guardians have a ancient war against the dark aura guardians" said lucario Ash wants to hear more about the story lucario continue

"there were two brothers that are aura guardians of light and dark the older one talk to the two gods of pokemon and digimon name arceus the alpha pokemon and azulongmon the digimon god that he want to be the hybrid aura guardian called the heaven aura guardian half aura half light the two knew that he wasn't the one till they looked at the younger brother but his brother grow jealous of him and ask the master of the dark ocean to create a digimon that never be destroy the master use all the dead parts of the digimon to create a dangerous creature called chimeramon the creature that is powerful with the stone called chimermite that mega evolved into mega chimeramon that no one can't defeat until his youngest brother came with his charizard with charizarmite x and the golden digi egg of destiny that mega golden armor pokevolve to magnacharizard x a powerful hybrid that destroyed mega chimeramon and ended the war the Guardian have one choice to seal the dark ocean by sacrifice himself so it won't return until now " said lucario.

Ash now realize that the dark ocean is waiting to be free so the darkness will rise again just like it did years ago he was walking back to school to meet up with the others until he saw gatomon

" Ash is Kari she's in trouble" said gatomon in fear Ash was terrified that his nightmare just became for real gatomon led Ash to the spot where Kari dissappear at the ocean and they see Tk, patamon, pikachu, and turtwig here too

"guys" yelled Ash till they see him and gatomon Tk was happy that Ash is still here

"Ash thank the DigiWorld you're still here gatomon told you about Kari in trouble" said Tk

" i know where she is but the problem is how are we going to get here " Ash wondered till his eyes begin glow light blue Tk saw what's going on to Ash

" Ash are you feeling okay" said Tk but Ash didn't answer he walked to the ocean and put his arms together and form a blue sphere and broke through the dark force and see the portal to the dark ocean

" Ash how do you know the portal is there all along "said pikachu

" because I can see it pikachu Tk let's go and save Kari" said Ash Tk nodded pikachu looked at gatomon

" let's go gatomon " said pikachu gatomon came to him

"thank you my pokemon warrior" she then kiss pikachu on the lips his yellow hair turn red and there ready to go in when they went the dark ocean Ash sees how dark and there's no color at all but they found Kari and those digimon call themselves the scubamon carrying dark spirals ken's new creation

"Ash, Tk, patamon, pikachu, gatomon, and turtwig they need our help to get those spirals off of them Ash looked at them and decide to help them until airdramon came came and attack them

"Ash i think is time to armor pokevolve " said pikachu

" me and gatomon agree with pikachu Tk and kari its time to armor digivolve" said patamon they agree and patamon armor digivolve to pegasuesmon pikachu and turtwig armor pokevolve to olympianchu and cherrytwig but gatomon jump to the light that appear

"gatomon digivolve to angewomon" said Angewomon olympianchu saw gatomon's ultimate form she flew to him

"care to join me pokemon warrior" said Angewomon olympianchu came to her

" you can count on me to join you" said olympianchu they went to stop the airdramon cherrytwig went to Tk and pegasuesmon

"you two we need to go to the lighthouse there is something strange about it" said cherrytwig Tk turn to pegasuesmon

" I agree with cherrytwig Tk i think there's a control spire here" said pegasuesmon Tk agreed with the two and head to the lighthouse Ash and Kari are the only ones here to stay with the scubamon but they looked at Ash in a death look

"i sense energy in you boy you don't happen to be a guardian do you" said the one scubamon Ash has a bad feeling about trusting them a really bad feeling the battle continue with Angewomon and olympianchu against airdramon they combine thier attacks together

" Olympics force" the attack is so powerful that it destroy airdramon back with Tk, pegasuesmon, and cherrytwig went to the lighthouse

" i'll blast it star shower" said pegasuesmon when he blast it reveal the control spire

"it's all yours cherrytwig" said Tk

"now for the final blow leaf katanna" said cherrytwig as his leaf katanna hit the control spire and slice it to pieces Ash and Kari looked that the control spire is destroyed and free the scubamon but they found out that those scubamon were revealed to be the creatures in thier dreams.

Ash is them the creatures in our dreams" said Kari hiding behind Ash

"what do want with Kari" said Ash as they came closer to them

" we want her to come with us to be our queen" said the creature Kari looked at them in fear

" you ask me for help and you lied to me" said Kari she saw Ash stood beside her and he's going to fight them with lucario on his side

" you are not taking Kari away from me" said Ash as he fire the blue sphere at them the creatures found out that Ash is a aura guardian

"He's a aura guardian kill him" said the creatures they went charging for Ash but he jump up the sky Ash has transform his clothes into aura guardian uniform with the hat, gloves, and a cape just like his ancestor sir Aaron wore and has a katanna made of pure aura Ash and lucario manage to beat one of them but they keep coming back up Kari felt the warmth of Ash a coat of comfort her begin to blush

"He's more like Davis but more kind and understanding " she thought Ash keeps on fighting to protect Kari until a digi egg came to lucario and glow

"lucario armor pokevolve to" lucario aura energy circling him into the sphere and reveal him wearing wizard armor with a staff

"magecario the wizard of care" said magecario they all see magecario with Ash side ready to fight.

Aura force" said magecario as he and Ash fire aura sphere and aura force at the creatures

"enough this one is too powerful as we thought you may have won the battle aura guardian soon our master will destroy you" as they return to the dark ocean and dissappear Ash, Kari, Tk, patamon, pikachu, turtwig, gatomon, and lucario went out of the dark ocean back home Ash came to Kari

"Hey Kari" said Ash

"yes Ash" said Kari Ash was nervous about what he is going to say but has put in courage to tell her

"would you like to go out on a date with me" said Ash Kari couldn't believe her eyes that Ash wants to ask her on a date she smiled

"Why yes I would love to Ash" said Kari Tk,patamon, and turtwig saw Ash and Kari holding hands and start their first date with pikachu and gatomon

"Ash and Kari are now having thier dreams come true" said Tk.

**review**


	8. ash visits pallet town

**chapter 8**

**Ash visits pallet town**

in Tk's apartment Ash is getting everything ready for his visit to pallet town in his world pikachu and turtwig were excited to see thier old friends and agumon wanted to come with them

" I can't wait to see pallet town again Ash to see your mom, Prof . Oak, and all our friends here" said pikachu Ash turn to his friend

" you bet buddy" said Ash as he is ready to go till he see Tk and patamon

"Hey Ash looks like you are all ready to go to your hometown too bad we can't come with you" said Tk he than notice Ash passes him his backpack

"who said that i can go there alone you and patamon are coming with us" said Ash Tk was amazed that his best friend want him to come the two went out the door and going to pick up Kari and gatomon since they got here and see them all ready

"Hey guys" said Kari she run to them

"hi Kari" said Ash and Tk they went in to the DigiWorld Ash show Kari and Tk were was that opening to his world he first came to the DigiWorld lead to cerulean cave and came out to Kanto

" Kari, Tk ,patamon, gatomon, and agumon welcome to Kanto" said Ash they saw the amazement to the world of pokemon they went travel to pallet town straight to viridian forest

"so Ash all these creatures we all see are pokemon" said Kari

"that's right Kari there are some that are cute and some that are mean looking" said Ash he then see his hometown but till he heard something

"Wait" said Ash as Kari, Tk, patamon, gatomon, and agumon stop

"what is it Ash" said Tk Ash then looked at the surroundings of the forest

"someone is following us " said Ash as he turn to the right and he recognize that other brunette teen with a red bandana on her head

" it's May" said Ash May then wave her hand to her friend

"hi Ash is been the long time" said May as she looked at Tk she was silent and her eyes keep staring at him until she started to talk

" Hey Ash who are your friends" said May

" there my friends Kari and Tk they are the digidestined from the other world i told you and the others at my message i sent" said Ash May walked to Kari

"nice to meet you any friend of Ash's is a friend of mine" said May she then came to Tk she was nervous to talk to him so was Tk because Ash didn't told him his friend was cute

"nice to meet you Tk I'm May" said may offering a hand shake Tk accept the hand shake

"nice to meet you May" said Tk the two begin to blushed when they see each other Ash and Kari saw the two starting to care each other the four went to pallet town and see Ash's other friends and his pokemon Magmortar, gliscor, bulbasaur,wartortle, pidgeot, and many more.

Ash you're home " said the brunette woman look young and beautiful came to him

"hi mom" said Ash as happy to see his mother kari saw his mother and came to meet her

"you must be Deila Ketchum nice to meet I'm Kari" said Kari Deila Ketchum walked to Kari

" nice to meet you Kari you must be the girl that Ash told me about" said Deila Ketchum kari Is starting to blush about Ash told his mother about her then they saw Prof. Oak coming to them

"so you must be Kari and Tk that Ash told me about" said Prof. Oak Tk and kari nodded thier heads and they get to meet Ash's friends Brock, misty, Tracey, Tyson, Lyra, May's brother Max, Brent, Lucas, dawn, cilan, iris, belle, Blair, calem,and serena they get to see thier Digimon Ash told them about how he met them and face a new threat name the digimon emperor that is using dark rings and spirals to control the digimon May have called the emperor a barbarian for harming those creatures Prof. Oak wanted Kari and Tk to come with him to the lab

"the reason I want you two to come to my lab because I'm going to let you two pick a pokemon to come with you to your world" said Prof. Oak Kari was excited to get a pokemon

"Kari I'll let you go first to pick" said Tk as Kari walk to the room till they found out the pokeballs are gone

"professor the pokeballs are stolen" said Kari others were shocked that that the pokeballs are gone

"that's not all they took pikachu, turtwig, agumon, patamon, and gatomon too " said Lucas Ash remembered that he left his pokemon at Tk's apartment

"i can use the pc box to withdraw six pokemon to my party" said Ash he bring out six pokemon out of the pc box him, Kari, Tk, and May are going to find the stolen pokeballs and thier friends Kari have found two pokeballs

"guys found two pokeballs" said Kari as she pick them up

" those thieves must of drop them" said Tk.

As the two pokeballs begin to open the first reveal to be other turtwig a second pokemon reveal to be a yellow fox but jumps to Tk

"Wow what is this pokemon Ash" said Tk Ash walked to the pokemon

"that's the fennekin a fire type pokemon from the kalos region" said Ash Kari saw turtwig jumped to her as well

"awe this one is cute my own turtwig" said Kari until the thieves jump out of the bushes they are wearing black uniforms with a small R on the coats Ash knew who the thieves are

"Team Rocket" said Ash as he saw two people thier uniforms look different then theirs the was gold on the male teen and silver on the female teen

"Ash Ketchum it's been a long time surprised to see us" said the teen girl

"not as surprised to you commander cassidy and commander butch what are doing to the pokeballs,pikachu, turtwig, and the digimon" said Ash but when they heard what Ash said

"ah so that's why you weren't here and know these things we took can't wait to tell the boss James about this" said butch Ash brings out his pokeball

"i won't let you take them go Magmortar" said Ash as he threw his pokeball at the air and it open to reveal Magmortar

"ah want to fight this things are going to be different go excadrill" said cassidy as a mole pokemon show up

"go kingdra" said butch as a dragon seahorse like pokemon show up to fight Magmortar but a third on came behind him was a ghost pokemon and hit him

"so things are different ha the team Rocket are the cheaters in play with a gengar" said Ash Kari and Tk were starting to get worried what if Ash lose and they will never see patamon and gatomon again until they saw turtwig and fennekin wanted to help

"you two want us to help Ash" said Kari the two pokemon nodded Kari and Tk came to Ash

"need a helping hand" said Tk

"then let's do this" said Ash commander cassidy and commander butch were not in the good mood .

Then we can take you all down kingdra use hydro pump" said butch as kingdra fires water

" I don't think so turtwig use energy ball" said Kari as turtwig fire a ball of energy out of her mouth and a direct hit at kingdra and faint butch couldn't believe it

"return kingdra" said butch as he returned kingdra to the pokeball and he's all out of pokemon

"you may have defeated butch but you won't take me down excadrill use metal claw" said cassidy as excadrill's claw turn silver and going to attack Kari's turtwig

"Magmortar use flamethrower" said Ash as Magmortar lift his cannon arms and fire it's a super effective and excadrill faint cassidy couldn't believe it

"return excadrill said cassidy as she returned her excadrill back to the pokeball and she's out of pokemon too

"you may have defeated us but you didn't face our ghost pokemon" said cassidy gengar has shown up

"Ash me and Tk got this you save pikachu, turtwig, agumon, patamon, and gatomon and bring back the pokeballs" said Kari Ash agreed with Kari and went to stop the rocket grunts they call out thier pokemon and attack him until the a thunder came and zapped the golbats,dustox,murkrows, Ash turned around and see a cloaked figure with a electabuzz and a gliscor the cloaked figure remove her cloak and Ash couldn't believe who she is

"electabuzz use thunderbolt gliscor use giga impact" said the familiar voice it was Nancy Tk's mother she came to help Ash and they save pikachu, turtwig, agumon, patamon, and gatomon and got back the pokeballs at the battle Kari and Tk are battling cassidy and butch with thier gengar

"Tk let's combine thier attacks and take them down" said Kari

"right" said Tk as they command thier two pokemon

"turtwig use crunch" said Kari turtwig is ready to charge it's jaw glowing light

" fennekin use psybeam" said Tk fennekin fire at psybeam at turtwig the white turn purple

"i don't think so my gengar is a girl use attract on turtwig" said cassidy as the hearts hit turtwig but didn't effect

"what that means" said cassidy when she's cut off by Kari

" that's right cassidy my turtwig's a girl too" said Kari and a direct hit gengar and fainted cassidy and butch didn't believe

"we lost to Ash and his two new allies" said butch

"let's leave the boss won't know yeah" said cassidy as they dissappear Kari and Tk see Ash and even Tk couldn't believe it too his mother is in Kanto too

"Mom what are you doing in Kanto" said Tk Nancy will explain to them after they get to the lab back at the lab she told Ash about her past

"Wait so you are kanto regions champion ten years ago" said Ash Nancy nodded her head Tk couldn't believe that his mother's a pokemon champion he then saw May coming to him

"Hey Tk you were great with fennekin" said may Tk was turning redder

"Why thanks may say Ash is alright if May can come with us" said Tk Ash walked to his best friend

" Tk of course she will she'll like to see what's the DigiWorld look like" said Ash as Prof. Oak came Ash, Kari, and Tk

"i want a thank you for saving the pokeballs and I'll reward you two each a pokedex to record all the pokemon you two see" said Prof. Oak Kari and Tk thanked the professor it was getting late and they decided to stay at Ash's house in Ash's room Ash is ready to go to sleep until he saw Kari came in

"Kari what are you doing here" said Ash Kari walk to him

"can i sleep with you Ash" said Kari Ash couldn't believe it did Kari said she wants to sleep with Ash he then smiled

"sure Kari" said Ash as he move back to make room for Kari and she went to his bed and sleep next to him holding a tight grip to his white shirt those two will sleep good tonight.

At the tall building cassidy and butch were called to the office and saw thier boss wasn't happy with them he is a teen same age as yolei and Ken have violet hair wearing a red uniform with a black R on it

"you were defeated by Ash Ketchum and two children i give you two stronger pokemon and you were defeated that easy" said thier boss

"give us a chance James we found out something you're interested with" said cassidy as James look at them

"tell me more" said James.

**The part of Ash and Kari sleep together was from the fan art picture I saw in devaintart**

**Review**


	9. a ghost of a chance

**chapter 9**

**A ghost of a chance**

since Ash, Kari, and Tk are going back to the normal world and may came along with them to see the world of Digimon they met the others at restaurant till they travel and destroy more control spires Yolei and Cody received two digi eggs but Ash has a bad feeling that Ken is planning something to destroy them forever. At the computer lab the gang got back from the DigiWorld

"Time for a snack!" said demiveemon

"Is that all you can think - food?" said Kari in the new outfit

"And I thought munchlax is a hungry pokemon in my world!" said May

"Traveling to and from the DigiWorld can work up a appetite. " said demiveemon

"He's right. We deserve to celebrate for our latest victory over the digimon emperor. " said Tk in the New outfit too

"Say where's Ash guys. " said May

"Hey guys ." said Ash as Kari, Tk, patamon, gatomon, May, and the digidestined see him different glasses on the top of his hat looked familiar he's wearing his old clothes he worn back at kalos

"Hey Ash l love your kalos region clothes you look handsome." said Kari Ash was starting to blush when she said that

"Thanks I like your new outfit too Kari you look cute and beautiful. " said Ash Kari was starting to blush too when he said it

"Pizza - there's a rad new place by the beach." said Yolei

"Half anchovies, half mustard. " said Davis Kari and Ash were gross out

"Yuck I'll have my half vegetables on instead of that junk. " said Ash Kari looked at Cody

"Cody? What's the matter? said Kari

"Nothing. I'm just not sure it's time to celebrate when we don't know what the digimon emperor is up to." said Cody

"Maybe Cody's right. We should probably hold off on the pizza until we can figure out our next to attack." said Tk

"We can't fight him on the empty stomach. "Said Davis

"Ha ha ha. Yeah, yeah!"said Yolei

"Wait a second we can't go to the DigiWorld tomorrow anyway. I almost forgot we have big plans. " said Tk

" What plans?What do you mean "we"? said Davis

" He means plans with me, Davis. " said Kari

"Doing something tomorrow Kari and Tk." said Ash

"Tomorrow marks the anniversary of when the digidestined defeated myotismon Ash." said Tk

" That's great you two are going to celebrate it with your friends and your brothers. " said Ash

"Hey Ash do you want to come with us with your pokemon?" said Tk Ash was surprised that they want him to come

"Are you sure about that I mean I wasn't with you guys at four years ago I don't think I'm fit in you know." said Ash

"Ash you're one of us now come and join us. " said Kari the 2nd generation digidestined really want him and his pokemon to come Ash begin to smile

"Yeah I'm going" said Ash

The gang went to the spot to meet with the 1st generation digidestined and is a good thing they show up Matt, Joe, and mimi, get to meet Ash and his pokemon for the first time they talk about thier adventures and Ash told them about his adventures all over the regions and different pokemon he May is starting to be more interested in digimon Ash shows them his old album has his friends, pokemon, and they see the brunette woman with Ash as a small kid "say who's she your sister. " said Davis Kari turn to the others "actually Davis I'm afraid to say is that's his mother." said Kari "His mother!" said the digidestined sora looked at Ash's mother in the photo "I've never noticed your mother is young and beautiful Ash." said Sora Ash did blushed when they saw the photo but Kari noticed a young raven hair man look just like Ash same age as Deila

"Hey Ash who's he with your mother. " said Kari Ash looked at the photo and have a depressed look at his face is like the digidestined and Kari made him upset

"That's my father Kari." said Ash as Kari gasped

"How come we didn't see him with your mother Ash." said Kari

"He died five years ago when he started his journey. " said Ash Kari gasped and there were tears falling to her eyes and hugged Ash Tk was shocked that Ash have to lived without a father unlike him Ash wasn't able to see him others we're shocked about the truth about Ash didn't have a father that made them teared up as well

"Hey Ash sorry were sorry about your father we really are. " said Tai

"Thanks Tai and all of you being with you guys makes me feel better. " said Ash

The gang went back to thier homes while Ash and Tk went back to the apartment Tk told Ash that he's going to see his brother and his dad he wants Ash to come but he decide to help Tk's mother with the choirs since he was done he saw Tk came back but told Ash that his dad claim to see a ghost in the building Ash asked him did his identified it Tk shook his head so happens that Ash got something in his backpack was a device called a that can identify any ghosts this morning Ash decides to go visit Kari at her apartment in interview terrace when he got here Kari introduced him to her mom

"So you're Ash Kari was telling me about who knew she met a cute boy like you. " said Kari's mother Ash and Kari were starting to blush together

" Thanks mom we' ll be on our way to meet our friends right Ash" said Kari Ash nodded

"Is nice meeting you for the first time mrs. Kamiya see ya. "said Ash Kari looked at her mother wanting to tell her something

"You're boyfriend is nice Kari you know I'm starting to like him. "said

"Yeah mom I sure wish I could tell him. "said Kari

At the station the gang heard people screaming about the ghost gatomon went the station they follow her and lead to the room till they saw the ghost they are ready to fight the ghost but gatomon wants them to stop so did pikachu and turtwig by gatomon's side Ash begin to hear the voice said gatomon's name he grabbed his backpack and bring out the

"What is that thing. " said Davis

"That's the i can use it to identify the ghost's true form. "said Ash as he put it on and he discovered who the ghost was

"Wizardmon." said gatomon

The digidestined were shocked that the ghost is Wizardmon he appeared and want to talk to gatomon about something

"Gatomon, I'm glad you've come." said Wizardmon

"Wizardmon" said Kari

"Wizardmon, it's good to see you again. " said gatomon

"I need to tell you something, gatomon." said Wizardmon

"What is it ,old friend?" said gatomon

"Your great enemy, you cannot beat him as you are now." said Wizardmon

"Huh?" said gatomon

"Did he means the digimon emperor. " said Davis

"Your enemy is not the digimon emperor, but a much greater darkness. said Wizardmon

"The darkness, it cannot be defeated with strength alone. You must return the one wrapped in darkness to his true self." said Wizardmon

" What? True self?" said gatomon

"Kindness will release the golden radiance." said Wizardmon

"I hope he doesn't mean we have to be nice to Ken." said Yolei as Ash begin to speak

"He's right guys the only way to stop the darkness inside Ken is kindness. Darkness has been blinding Ken all along with dark aura the only way to stop him is to me show kindness and the truth. " said Ash as Wizardmon looked at him started to remind him of someone he knew

"That's true Ash you must stop him by destroy the darkness in him. " said Kari they were going to say good bye to Wizardmon until

"You remind me of your father Ash. said Wizardmon the digidestined gasped about what Wizardmon said to Ash and begin to leave

" Wait, how did you know about my father Wizardmon wait" said Ash but he's too late to stop him he dissappear they see Ash begin to teared up realize that Kari and gatomon's friend was his father's digimon all along Kari came to him and give him and hugged him "Ash I'm sorry you now know the truth like i did. "said Kari as she begin to cry Ash looked at her and wiped the tear off her face the two looked at each other and hugged once more "thank you Kari for everything" said Ash as he and kari looked at the sky "and thank you too Wizardmon. "

**Review**


End file.
